The long term goal of this proposal is to develop, produce and distribute high quality state of the art and scientifically, sound audiovisual materials and computer software for teaching correct blood pressure measurement to patients, professionals and researchers according to established guidelines, and for testing those who measure blood pressure to see whether they are performing according to recommended standards. Phase I demonstrated the need and feasibility of producing these programs in both computer-assisted and laser-disc formats by adapting video-taped programs which are already developed and evaluated. The audiovisuals will be updated to meet changing guide lines and additional blood pressure readings recorded using the techniques perfected during phase I. Once prototype are developed and tested, the final versions will be prepared and distribution plans finalized. Testing will be done in selected schools of medicine and allied health.